


How to Love a Woman

by ShownSwagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShownSwagger/pseuds/ShownSwagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a well-known man but is very busy and spends no time with his lover... (F/n)'s gotta teach him how to love someone properly in her own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A woman  
She needs more than material things ___

__Frosty water acted as a blanket over your feet as they sunk into the mattress of golden sand. The air was pregnant with the smell of salt and the atmosphere was filled with rowdy chirps of seagulls. Crispy wind wafted through strands of (h/c) locks, plumping them with the light perfume of the afternoon sunshine and sea. Bundle of seaweed were washed upon the golden shore, giving it a tinge of an unspoiled scenery._ _

__Your irises plunged deep over the horizon, admiring the silver heaps of the waves, dancing merrily to the choreography of the wind. Your thoughts were far from land as light brushes on sand announced the arrival of another being._ _

__“(F/n).” The disembodied voiced awoke you from your thoughts and you turned towards the resonance.  
Your lover stood there in austere clothes with a pair of sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose. His hair was coiffed and gave an allure of a man on business, like he was about to go to an important social meeting. _ _

__“Hm?” You hummed, voice fusing with the enchanting opera of the whitish waves. You returned your gaze to the jewel-blue sea._ _

__“I’ll be leaving for a-“_ _

__“Go ahead,” You cut him off, afraid that what he would say would disappoint you._ _

__“Good bye, then,” He replied with a nod. You didn’t know if he was unfazed or simply didn’t notice the ounce of sadness in your expression. Either was too late, he’s already vanished._ _

__Raising your head, you admired the curtains of silk above and unwillingly let a tear glide down your cheek. Soon, many followed their oldest companion._ _

__Your countenance screamed sadness. It was as if you weren’t a couple anymore. It was as if you weren’t even significant for him. To crown it all, it was as if you weren’t his fiancée and wasn’t worth his time. He was so busy every day that he didn’t even have time to have breakfast with you. When you rise in the morning, he would be at another place, far from you at every tick of the clock. He gave you everything pristine and luxurious, you had everything that you craved and all your needs were satisfied at the highest standards. But there was one thing missing. His presence._ _

__His warmth._ _

__His love and adoration._ _

__When you first met Levi, he was a grumpy little man who was quite difficult to approach. But time lessened the distance between you as you started to fall for the man and he did the same. One day, as you read an article that Hanji sent you, you discovered a role that Levi would suit him well in an oncoming movie. Soon, he was a worldwide star and spent less and less time with you. You had nothing to complain about since you had all the material things and a successful man, but you just couldn’t grasp the courage to bring up the topic to tell him what you truly felt.  
You knew that keeping your relationship would lead to pain and sufferance, but you loved him so much that going through pain was nothing. _ _

__You stood there, sandals in hand, relishing the sheer feeling of briny water on your feet and of the moving sand beneath._ _

__You wept as excruciating agony tore deep in your chest like a thousand needles piercing your brittle skin. You stepped away from the clear water and ambled towards the villa behind. Small particles of sand soothed your soles as they calmed down the storm in your head._ _

__Opening the backdoor, you got rid of the assortment of rocks on your feet before reaching for your phone and composed his number. A few rings could be heard before a curt voice resonated.  
“Hello?” _ _

__“Levi, I-I forgot to as you something earlier,” Your meek voice corresponded._ _

__“What is it, brat?”_ _

__An angel passed by, giving you an ounce of valour to express the words you’ve never said._ _

__“Don’t you love me?” The sentence held underlying sorrow that Levi quickly became aware of._ _

__“I do, you know I do,”_ _

__“Then can you stay with me today?”_ _

__“You know the answer, (F/-“_ _

__“Yes, but I want a different one this time. I want you to say yes and stay with me. Just for today, I want you to let down everything,” You knew what you said was selfish, but it needed to be declared._ _

__You heard a few muffled sounds before Levi picked his phone up again._ _

__“Alright, I’ll be back soon.”_ _

___And a woman  
Needs so much more than what a man can say _ _ _

__The front door balanced on its hinges as it revealed your lover. He unlaced his shoes and made them join their other companion on the shelf not far away from the entrance. His eyes then franticly searched for the woman who meant everything to him._ _

__You were lying on the leather couch of the main living room as you patted the vacant seat beside you as to sign him to accompany you on the supple mattress._ _

__Levi sighed as he strolled towards you and sat down._ _

__“I’m so glad that you agreed,” You said, deposing your head on his firm thighs._ _

__He grunted as a response._ _

__You frowned at his lack of expression._ _

__“What is it, baby, why are you so cold?” You inquired as your eyes bore into his form._ _

__“Nothing, I’m just thinking,” He countered and glided his hand through your hair, appeasing you._ _

__“Thinking about what?”_ _

__“About if I’m loving you right.”_ _

__You gazed at him in adoration and raised your hand to cup his cheek so he was looking at you. His nickel-silver hues showed a deep emotion of misery._ _

__“Oh of course you’re doing it right.”_ _

__“I don’t fucking think so, (F/n), not by the way you were talking to me on the phone,” He half-whispered, letting a cacophony of silence establish in the atmosphere._ _

__You rose from your prior position, straddling your boyfriend and inched closer and closer to him so that your lips finally met in a celibate kiss. His hands feathered around your waist and resided on the small of your back, holding you close._ _

__“I love you, (F/n),” He mumbled as you parted. Ah, it’s been so long since you heard those three words; it’s been so long since you shared this kind of cherished intimacy._ _

___Words aren’t enough, Levi_ _ _

__“Actions speak louder than words, Levi,” You muttered, changing position so that he was on his back while you were on top._ _

__“Oh yeah?” He teased, and in a flash, he was topping you and you were pinned underneath him. He leaned in, pressing his toned stomach against yours as his lips were mere millimetres away from yours. His breath washed your face as your body swelled with excitation at his proximity. He lingered there, eyes still opened while gaping into your orbs shining with devotion._ _

__Just like magic, his sculpted lips softly molded with yours as they moved to the rhythm of your heart beat. His hands travelled your body, sending waves of shivers and anticipation down your core whilst your delicate fingers dipped into the mist of his black hair and tenderly grasped a tuft here and there. His tongue gallantly grazed your lips, waiting for you to grant him access to deepen the kiss. It enveloped a heavy aroma of tea. Apart from the intense taste of Levi’s favourite drink, your nostrils were engulfed with the clean scent of your lover himself. It wasn’t some million dollar cologne, but it was the sexiest odor you’ve ever experienced._ _

__Shaky breaths, quick intake of air, a strong thump of your heartbeat were all that littered the ambiance._ _

__Levi ended the kiss much to your dismay, but began to trail fluttering pecks along your jaw, earning him a few fulfilling moans. He continued his doings in the bedroom, sending you on the verge of oblivion and nirvana. His touches burnt and embed into your skin, leaving plump-coloured marks all over your body. But as stated before, you loved him so much that even going through pain would be measly zilch._ _

__\--_ _

__A/N: I apologize if Levi is OOC in here, it's just that I think that any man would soften if his woman is asking for it._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! They are two to fight for Levi's heart...

_A woman  
Needs you to make love to her, she needs more than sex _

Light velvety sheets shrouded your body from the early morning tone. The ample fiber of the curtains flowed along the wind, dancing to their own muse as the breeze quietly brushed your bare legs, giving you a hint of the day’s climate. The symphony of the waves drenching the sand outside soothed the chilly atmosphere as you lay awake on the palatial bed. 

His calm breathing reached your ear, vaguely announcing his presence. 

“Levi?” You murmured, shifting silently on the plush mattress. 

A gentle smile tugged at your lips as the man hummed in sleepiness.

You established yourself in a sitting position, the movement demanding an extra effort from usual, recalling yesterday’s late night activities. Your mind was still dozed with fuzziness when a strong arm pulled you back into the sheets, followed by a tuft of black hair prodding at your neck. 

“Where do you think you’re going, woman?” A gruff voice demanded. 

“To the restroom.” 

The arm that was hugging yours didn’t give the slightest tip-off of letting go even after your explanation. 

“C’mon, Levi, don’t you hate my morning breath?”

The men grunted as he prised one eye open, revealing the hidden lustrous color. 

“What time is it?” 

“Seven thirty.” 

To your surprise, instead of rushing himself, your lover let his eyes roll back before snuggling into you, plunging back to the comfort of sleep. You scrutinized his face and bare shoulders and sensually ran your hand through his hair whilst keeping his locks from slipping on his chiseled and pale face. You placed a digit between his brows to ease the profound crease that embed his skin from the habit of furrowing them constantly. Your fingertips then padded across his thin but hirsute eyebrows and continued south, descending to his built shoulders, savoring the feeling of strong muscles caged beneath.

“Will you stop touching me?” He huffed before biffing your hand away. 

“You’re the one taping yourself to my arm.” 

“It doesn’t give you the right to obscenely touch me, you shit.” 

You chortled before retreating your numb limb from his grasp, pecked his forehead and meandered to the restroom.

\--

Pearls of water rolled down your skin as you embraced the warmth of the fresh towel swathing your porcelain skin with delicateness. The house resided in an eerie atmosphere as you exited the vaporous room, giving your heart a meagre feeling of distress. His name decamped from your mouth as worry settled upon your once serene countenance. 

“Levi?” 

You didn’t want to seem clingy, but did he just evaporate? 

“Babe, where are you?” 

You voiced once more, but only silence hailed you.

You thought that everything was mended, you thought that he’s finally decided to give you the attention you deserved…. But it doesn’t seem to be the case. You marched towards the bedroom in which he was still enjoying the morning breeze few minutes ago, just to surprise the room empty. Your eyes quickly flew about the area, still hoping to get a glimpse him. But the place was indeed vacant of any soul. 

You were left alone once again. 

The ambience seemed to drop at a colossal speed as rays of sunshine turned bleak, the rambunctious of the seagulls began to lose their lively tone, the briny water behind the house began to swell in size as an ostensibly hefty storm sealed the sky from the natural warm colors. 

Breathing at a sound speed, you steadily dialed his number and waited for a response. 

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_Sorry, the person you called did-_

Your emotional state began to shaken up as you felt a bizarre sensation pickle your nose, giving you the feeling as if you were drowning. It wasn’t real, but you could feel the pain, the sentiment of something crushing your heart, then mend it, then crushing it again, then mend it, then crushing it once more, and continued to do so until you barely felt anything. With a shaky sigh, you dropped yourself on the bed and stared up the ceiling. 

Slowly, slumber reached you as you were lulled to sleep by the placid croon of raindrops pounding the earth. 

_Oh, a real woman needs a real man_

_They don’t talk about it, be about it  
Put that work, and still shows his woman real romance _

A profound odor of food penetrated the back of your mind as it floated the atmosphere. The precipitation erupted to its strongest outside the window panes as you noticed them sealed. A flame stirred on the nightstand, casting blurred shadows upon the walls. 

A small smile played on your lips as your curiosity led your legs to follow the delectable aroma of a certain man’s cooking. Stepping onto the bleak flooring, your bare feet padded in silence as a brighter room came to view. 

A figure standing in an apron was occupying itself by the ovens. The delectable smell swam in the warm air as the candle-lit room greeted you. The dining table connected to the kitchen was napped luxuriously as the most pristine tableware completed the faultless picture. All the tornado of emotions and outraging anger from earlier were washed away as you tip-toed towards your lover, heart filled with excitement and sheer happiness. 

“Are you cooking for us?” You whispered by his earlobe, wreathing your arms around his waist as the male tensed up immediately. 

“No shit.” He replied with sarcasm, visibly relaxing from previous scare. 

“It smells really good.” You continued, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

He grunted before reaching for ingredient across the table, making you glide around with him. 

“Get your ass off, you’re too much of a burden. “ 

“But I don’t want to.” 

Turning his head to glare at you, his brows creased in annoyance, only to realize that your faces were nanometers away. 

Your eyes bored into his, catching the ounce of adoration he had for you. The sterling silver of his orbs glistened before they became half-lidded whilst edging closer. You tilted your head slightly, heart beating fast, just like you were about to have your first kiss. He always has the power to make you fall heels over head for him. His hands left the handle of the cauldron and one slid between your matted hair as the other made serpentine around the small of your back. 

“I still need to cook if you want to eat.” He said between kisses, ruining the romantic and intimate moment. 

“Why are you even cooking? Don’t we have a chief or something?” You questioned, puzzled by his unusual action of showing off his cooking skills.

“Probably because some brat secretly loves my cuisine?” 

You hummed in acknowledgement.   
“But weren’t you super occupied these days? Aren’t you supposed to go to some important meetings?”

“I can leave if you don’t want me here.”

“No no no baby, stay with me.” You said while giggling, seeing through his little tease. 

“But why did you disappear earlier?” You inquired again. 

“I went shopping.” 

“You could’ve left a message?” 

Ceasing his action, Levi watched his girlfriend with a blasé expression before stumping somewhere and came back with an immense bag. He handed you the paper packet and ordered you to open it. 

“Do you like it?” Hope flashed across his face but soon disappeared as he turned away to continue his masterpiece. 

You took a sharp intake of air, hand on the edges of the bag, parting the paper material, revealing something that pleased you a little too much. 

“Of course, of course! I love it! But it’s such a waste of money! I’d never have the occasion to wear this.” You sighed but still smiled as your shaky fingers grasped the thin fabric of the dark burgundy silk dress. 

“I didn’t spend money for nothing. You’re coming to the red carpet with me.” 

You gasped once more and leaped into the air while squealing. You couldn’t help but to squeeze him in a hug and cover him in kisses. 

“I swear to god that sometimes you’re the best!” You continued shower him in kisses. You could’ve sworn that he smiled. 

 

That is until his phone rang, signaling an incoming call. 

 

“I’ll go get it for you.” You were still high from happiness. But it drastically died down when you reached for the mobile that was closer to you than to Levi. 

 

Oh you’ve never should’ve picked it up. 

 

“Hello?” You answered. 

 

“Hey baby, still up for the deal?” 

 

Well damn, that was sure a girl’s voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_A woman  
She likes to talk, and work it out _

 

“Who is this?” You questioned the speaker on the other side while ogling Levi curiously with a cocked eyebrow.

“Ah, are you Levi’s girlfriend? Nice to meet you! I work with Lev-“

Her sentence was cut short when Levi filched his phone from your unsuspecting hands and crushed it in his own before letting out a ‘the hell you want’ to the woman calling, of whom you didn't recognize the voice. All that swam in your brain at the moment was pure confusion with a slight trace of anger. 

“Who is she, Levi?” You whispered to the black-haired man who was leaning on the counter as you approached him. “Why did she call you ‘baby’?” At the question, your lover furrowed his brows and appeared even more chafed than usual. Did you do something wrong?

As your heart rate accelerated, breath quickened and your (e/c) orbs sifted holes into the man's figure. The world slowed down as you traveled deep into your memory, trying to find an instance that could correspond to the dire situation. Your once lively countenance was twisted into a battered and crushed one. All the times he's called you his honey, his baby, his lover or his darling, were they only a well-practiced act out of the theaters?

“Baby? Why did she call you baby ?” You inquired for the second time, growing impatient for a response.

“Because she’s Shitty-Glasses.” He deadpanned, gave you a menacing glare which sent a thrilling pain deep in your chest and resumed his conversation on the damned phone.

“Shitty-Glasses? Doesn’t she have a name?” Your voice vibrated unevenly, giving obvious hints that you were losing your cold.

“It’s none of your business.”

"Levi!" You cried, wishing to capture his full attention. You launched at him and whipped his phone away from his grasp, finally ending the call. You beheld his gaze as the throbbing of your heart took away your sanity second by second.

“Is there something I shouldn't know that's going on??” A tingling sensation hit your nose as soon as you pronounced those words. Saying it was more agonizing than you thought. To make it worse, your brain called out to the beginning of your relationship: when he would cradle you in his arms, when he would greet you at your door with a dozen of roses, when he'd asked you to be his. But now, it all seemed like it was as if he was playing around with your feelings but could compensate his mistakes by just a peck on your lips.

"Are you asking if I'm cheating?" He grunted out while grating his teeth.

Your eyes burned with gallons of tears as your lips were pulled into an uncharacteristic grimace. You were crying.

"(F/n), why would I fucking do that?"

The room was dead silent as the atmosphere got heavier and heavier. The delicious smell that was so mouth-watering drifted away, the rain patting outside slowed down and the sea stopped in its movement; the only thing that rang over the stillness were your weak cries that seeped into Levi’s heart. They flooded his mind with all the emotions that he wielded for you and they broke him with every weep that escaped your mouth.

“Levi, stop lying! J-J-Just tell me… P-Please…!” Your voice quivered and trembled with every syllable. You clutched your chest and walked towards him slowly with an extended arm. “Please, don’t hurt me no more… Just t-tell me, please.” You beseeched as you engulfed him in your frail arms. He didn’t move the slightest.

“Levi, I love you very much, darling. I will love you no matter what. I have walked with you all along; I will never let you down even though I know that I’ll be hurt. It’s okay to tell. If you really do love me, you would tell me the truth. Don’t be scared to break me.” You gradually pushed the words out of your throat. Your vision was blurry from all the tears, your lips were numb and you felt lightheaded.

“(F/n), you’re biting off more that you can fucking chew, you dumbass.”

“You don’t choose the ones you love, Levi.”

“Tch, you’re just getting yourself in trouble, (L/n).” At that, he pushed away and disappeared by the doorframe.

 

\--

 

Something was wrong, though.

You were sure that it had something to do with the woman who called. Knowing Levi, if he's really lost his feelings for you and had gone as far as cheating, this is going to sound crazy, but he wouldn't act like he actually cared. You fathomed him very well, almost like the back of your hand. With all the past events and conflicts you had with him, you were certain that he had a valuable reason to not tell you whatever he's hiding.

At least, that's what you hoped.

You shrank into a ball as you sat on the floor with a bottle of liquor dangling at the tip of your fingers. Even though you knew that it wasn’t right, you still filled yourself with the burning taste of alcohol to numb the proper thoughts that dominated your head. Every drop forwarded you closer to the illusion of being free, and every gulp made you feel like you finally had the courage of facing Levi and talk you both out of this labyrinth. But a bitter smile crossed your lips as your thoughts became more realistic and full of sense.

It wasn't that easy. He wasn't that easy. Nothing was that easy.

It has been two days since you saw him and the same amount since you last communicated. It has been two long days full of cries and complains. At first, you hoped that he would try to come and get you or at least search for you. But no, no phone calls, no text messages. Nothing. You felt so stupid about the whole affair, you should just walk out of the door and never look back. But you couldn't bring yourself to open the said door nor step a foot across the threshold and it was all because of trust. You trusted that bastard and were one step away from vowing him your heart. 

But maybe, you were the only one who felt so.

From times to times, you would begin a fit of throwing and breaking things out of rage and anger. Or you, would end up swelling all the bed sheets with angry tears. And, at last, you may just obsess over liquors, just like the current moment.

Your hair was disheveled and greasy, tiredness and redness engulfed the light within your eyes; you knew that you appeared absolutely horrifying even if you didn’t take a single look at the mirror since you entered the hotel room. 

Gliding your hand into the pocket of your jeans, you unconsciously pressed the few dire numbers and clasped the phone to your left ear. 

 

\--

 

The four wheelers revved up the entrance of the house and you turned off the machine but still stayed in the car. 

_DING_

Your phone cooed and you quickly took grasp of it and peered at the screen. But the message you saw wasn't what you were necessarily waiting for. Just then, the front door went agape and revealed a feminine figure that was a total stranger to you. 

She had brown hair framing her face and had glasses resting in the bridge of her nose. You weren't going to lie -- she was really pretty. You could tell from what she's wearing that she was someone important... And that she had lots of money and power. 

As she saw your confused eyes through the glass panels of your car, she waved happily and grinned like you think you never will from now. The woman hurried down the stairs and came to greet you by your side of the car. 

"Hey, are you (F/n)?" 

You only stared at her with mixed emotions painted on your face before looking down at your phone to reread the message to make sure you weren't having a nightmare. 

Stay away from him, will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrt if this chapter isn't very interesting... The next one will be though!

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'How to Love a Woman' By Mary J Blige ft. Beyonce. 
> 
> Gaaah I really need more experience with those kind of things or else it's hard to write cuz I HAVE ZERO KNOWLEDGE IN THOSE KISSY CRAP. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm making this into a series. 
> 
> Feedback are probably the best things in the world, so please gift me with one of those.


End file.
